Why Don't We Go There
by Sparkling Draco
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy can't stand each other and can't be more opposite. But what happens when Malfoy starts acting differently? Making Hermione rethink everything she's ever thought about him. Hard as they try, fate seems to have other things in mind for the two, making life difficult for the both of them. Read & Review :) Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a seat opposite my 3 best friends, Harry Potter, and, Ronald and Ginny Wealsey.  
>I could still feel Harry's eyes boring into me as I angrily turned the page of Hogwarts: A History.<br>Ron had just argued with me about Viktur Krum, he had found an owl that Viktur had sent to me during the holidays. Ronald saw that Viktur had asked me to go visit him. Keeping myself calm I tried to explain to him that Viktur asked that in almost every letter, and that I had refused his offers.  
>But when Ronald had once again said I shouldn't be talking to him at all, my anger flared up and I ended up yelling a silencing charm at him, temporarily taking his voice.<br>Eventually Ginny was the one who broke the silence.v"Hermione, don't you think Ron has learnt his lesson by now?" She asked tentatively, probably wondering if i'd silence her as well. "I'm sure if Ron knows what's good for him, he'll shut up" She added pointedly at Ronald.  
>I quietly muttered the counter curse to the charm I'd put on him, pointing my wand at his face.<br>"Thanks" Ron muttered.  
>"I didn't do it for you Ronald, I did it for Ginny"<br>"Um, so this should be a fun year" Harry cut in, so that we couldn't continue our arguement.  
>"Why?" I asked turning to Harry<br>"We have that dance -" Harry was cut off by a weird noise coming from Ron.  
>"<em>Another<em> dance? I think the Yule Ball was enough dance for a lifetime thanks." He groaned.  
>"Sorry Ron, it's compulsory. Hey, at least you don't have to wear those ghastly dress robes that mum gave you. You've grown about a foot since then." Ginny said, always seeing the bright side of things.<br>All Ron did was groan and mutter about the dance until Harry had enough and yelled at him to shut up or he'd have me put another Silencing Charm on him again, which I said I'd be more than happy to do.

On the way to Hogsmeade it had started raining, I had always been infatuated with the sky. The way the stars and clouds floated throughout it, but what I loved most was the way the rain made it look. I must have been staring out of the window for quite a while because I was brought back into the room by Ginny saying that it was time to go to the carriages.  
>It was extra chilly in the carriages this time and I knew it would be a colder winter.<p>

"A few words of wisdom before we retire. The forbidden forest is out-of-bounds to all students. And the caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to warn you all that any products purchased from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes will be confiscated. And last but not least the Defense Against The Dark Arts position will be filled this year by our very own Professor Snape"  
>With that the whole Gryffindow table groaned and when I looked over at the Slytherin table I could see that they thought this news was fabulous. All except once person on their table, Draco Malfoy. Maybe sensing that he was being watched, Draco looked up and caught my eye, without thinking I smiled at him. Suprisingly, he smiled back, a few seconds of staring at each other and Draco seemed to notice what was happening, and the sneer that he seemed to have on his face permanently found its way onto his features again, I looked down embarrassed with my cheeks red. When I felt brave enough, I slowly looked back towards his table and almost thought I saw him quickly look away from me and towards Professor Dumbledore.<br>"I hope you all liked the feast, off to bed now, pip pip!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, clicking his fingers.

"Hermione and I have to get the first years, see you in the common room." Ron said to Harry and Ginny as we walked off.

"Okay, Gryffindor first years over here please!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the sound of the other prefects telling their first years briefly about the rules of Hogwarts.  
>"Okay everybody watch out for the stairs because they tend to move around a lot." Ron said, and as he said that, the staircase we were on decided to change course.<br>"Alright everybody, this portrait here is the one that leads to our common room. You must know that you cant tell anyone outside of our house the password" I said.  
>"Do you want to say it?" I asked Ron<br>"I...Uh... I can't remember it" Ronald said meekly.  
>"Goodness Ronald, we were just told it a few minutes ago!" I said and Ron blushed, his skin turning almost the same colour as his hair. "Antipodean Opaleye" I said and smiled in satisfaction when I heard all the first years <em>ooh<em> and _ahh_.  
>Once in the common room, all the first years gathered around Ron and I, Ronald spoke first.<br>"The boys dorm is up those stairs and on the right."  
>"And the girls dormitory is up those stairs and on the left" I said and Ron added "Now off to bed all of you!"<br>"You didn't need to say that Ron..." I told him as all the first years rushed up the stairs obviously intimidated by Ronald.

_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day if Ron is going to scare all the students half to death_. I thought as I slowly climbed the stairs to the prefects dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early in the morning, knowing I would never be able to get back to sleep, I got out of bed and had a shower to get ready for my first day of classes, I had a study break first. Usually I would fill this time with homework or something else work related, but because it was only the first day and I didn't know the syllabus, I grabbed my worn out copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and walked down to the common room after I had gotten dressed in my school robes. As I had expected it was only 6:30AM and the common room was pretty empty only a couple of people were sitting around, getting ready for class. I went to a comfy chair in front of the fireplace and settled down to read my book.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a nervous looking first year boy, "I'm sorry to bother you," he added looking at my book.  
>"No it's okay" I said with a polite smile, "What can I help you with?"<br>"Well I was wondering if you could tell me where the Potions classroom is?" He asked quietly.  
>"Oh, of course, it's in the Dungeons" I said smiling and then added "Do you know where that is?" when I saw his black expression, the boy shook his head to say no.<br>"Well that's okay, I'll walk you there after breakfast" I offered him, closing my book.  
>"Are you sure? Won't that make you late for your class?" He asked me with hopeful eyes.<br>"Of course I'm sure, I'm a prefect it's my responsibility." I told him with a sincere smile on my face, " I don't have a class this morning".  
>"Thank you so much" The boy said smiling for the first time.<br>"No problem, wait for me out the front of The Great Hall when you finish eating okay?"  
>"Okay, thank you again. I was worried the Professor would give me detention for being late." He told me, looking relieved.<br>"I'll make sure you're on time." I promised.

By now I could see Ginny, Ron and Harry walking down from their dormitories.  
>"Well I'm going to breakfast now, I'll see you when I finish" I said as I waved him goodbye and walked over to meet my friends.<br>"Made a new friend have you, Hermione?" Harry asked, grinning at the boy I was talking to just before.  
>"He just asked me where Potions was. So I told him I would walk him there." I told them smiling.<br>"Ooh, going for a younger man are you?" Ginny laughed, I rolled my eyes.  
>"Very funny Ginvera," I replied, using her full name that I knew she hated. I laughed when I heard her groan a 'shut up'.<br>"Alright, lets get to breakfast" Ron said, talking for the first time.  
>"Okay" Harry said and we walked down to The Great Hall.<p>

After eating breakfast Harry and Ronald had Divination and Ginny had History of Magic, I walked out of the front of The Great Hall and found the boy waiting for me.  
>"Hello" I said as I approached him with a smile on my face.<br>"Hi" He said shyly.  
>"Potions is this way" I said and led him down the steps, towards the Dungeons. "So what's your name?"<br>"James"  
>"Hi James, my name's Hermione," I said, to which he just smiled. The rest of the walk was quiet when we came to the Potion classroom, there were only a few students outside so James was early.<br>"Well this is the Potion class, the new Professor should be here soon" I said, looking around the hallway.  
>"Thanks" James said quietly, smiling at me happily.<br>"It's okay, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." I said smiling, then turned around and walked back up the corridor.

When I rounded the corner I ran into someone, I would have fallen to the ground but the person had their arms around my waist.  
>I looked up to see Draco Malfoy peering down at me curiously.<br>"What are you doing down here Granger? Don't you have class?" I heard him say, but I couldn't help but just stare at him. Has his eyes always sparkled like that? I thought and then mentally slapped myself, That's Malfoy you're thinking about Hermione!  
>"What's it to you, Ferret."I answered back, suddenly aware that his arms were still around my waist and also aware of the electric current running through my body from his touch. <em>This is weird<em>, I thought as I roughly pulled out of his hold on me.  
>"Ouch Granger, bit aggressive today are you?" Malfoy said, feigning hurt. But there was something in his eyes, something he was trying very hard to hide.<em> Is it... no.<em> I cut off that thought before it could continue. _It's Draco Malfoy, git of the century. Remember that Hermione.  
><em>"Leave me alone, Malfoy" I hissed adding as much venom into my words as I could. Malfoy looked a bit taken aback by my outburst but it was quickly masked by a sneer.  
>"With a temper like that you could pass as a Slytherin, Granger. Too bad you've got bad blood." He said with a smirk.<p>

I don't know why it hurt more than it usually did. Calling someone a mudblood was a horrible thing to say, and saying they have bad blood is pretty much the same thing; but this was _Draco Malfoy_ I was talking to, he couldn't have one conversation without saying the word or referring something to Muggle-Borns. I stared at him for a moment, shocked at the casual way he had offended me, shocked at the way it affected me and at the same time; willing my eyes not to tear up.  
><em>I will not give Malfoy the satisfaction,<em> I thought as I stepped around him and tried to walk away, a pale white hand reached out and stopped me.  
>"Granger, I... I didn't-" I cut Malfoy off by pulling his hand off my arm despite the electric current I felt from my hand on his wrist and his hand on my arm. This has to stop.<br>"Save it" I tried to say but it came out as a whimper of sobs, _just brilliant Hermione. _I walked up the hallway and could faintly hear him sigh and then the sound of footsteps before I was out of hearing range. As I walked up the stairs to the common room I couldn't help the tears that started to leak. _Stupid Malfoy._


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly made my way to the library after getting my book bag from my dorm, for some reason the castle's library had always been a place where I could calm down, and the conversation with Draco had really shaken me so I knew the library was a place I needed to be.  
>When I walked into the room I saw that it was actually quite full for a class hour. I found the only empty table left and set my bag down, I then went to look for a book and returned with one about the first Wizarding World War.<br>"Mind if I sit down?" I looked up to see Draco standing in front of me with his hand on the chair. I felt my face pale and my insides turn to jelly but despite my giddy feeling, I shrugged my shoulders and moved my bag from the table.  
>"Are you angry with me? I'm sorry if I did something to offend you this morning." Draco said, I ignored his question and apology and looked over to the table that I knew his friends were sitting at, surely enough I could see Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle staring at us and Pansy Parkinson glaring at me.<br>"I think your friends want you back, Draco." I said looking to him before back at the Slytherin table.  
>"Well, I'd rather stay here with you." Draco said simply, it took me a while before I could speak properly, waiting for my heart rate to return to normal; when I did speak I was glad that my voice didn't waver.<br>"Okay, well... have fun with that." I said and continued reading my book.  
>"What are you reading?" Draco asked casually, I didn't break my eye contact with the sentence I was reading as I lifted up the book so he could see the title. "The First Wizarding World War." He read aloud, I nodded my head and kept on reading, "Is it any good?" Draco pressed on.<br>"Yes." I said shortly, although I couldn't believe that I was having a real conversation with Draco Malfoy.  
>"Hermione," I looked up automatically, shocked at hearing him say my first name, and really liking how it sounded, <em>I need to stop thinking that way<em>. I sighed. "Why don't you talk to me?"  
>"I am talking to you" I answered, turning the page in my book.<br>"I mean really talk to me, not just one worded answers."  
>"You're not going to let me read, are you?" I sighed closing the book and leaning back in my chair.<br>"Of course I will, when you answer my question." Draco said resting his chin on his hands. _Focus, Hermione_. I thought as I pushed the image of his face out of my mind and focused hard on the things around us.  
>"Your girlfriend looks like she wants to curse me." I said looking back at the table of Slytherins.<br>"And who might that be?" Malfoy asked not looking away from me.  
>"Pansy Parkinson." I answered simply.<br>A laugh made me glance up at him. "She's not my girlfriend, and don't worry I wouldn't let her curse you." He said with a wink, it made my heart flutter and my mouth pop open a bit. Draco must have seen it because his smile spread across his face; I rearranged my features, with a lot of effort, into a scowl.  
>"I can handle myself, Malfoy." I growled.<br>"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it" Draco said, putting his hands up. "Why are you so defensive?" He mused.  
>"Because you always find a way to offend me, so why wouldn't I be defensive?" I explained.<br>"Because you know I'm not doing it on purpose" Draco stated.  
>"Whatever." I checked the clock and saw that class was going to start soon so I picked up the book and my bag. "Class starts soon... Don't want to be late" I got out of my chair and walked off to put the book back, I was a bit shocked when I heard Draco behind me."Can I walk you to your class?" I turned around with a sigh, expecting to demand why he was acting this way but when I saw how close he was, my breath caught in my throat and the sigh turned into a gasp. My mouth popped open in an <em>o<em> and I could feel his breath fanning across my face, my heart started racing as his eyes bored into mine. I cautiously took a step back, unsuccessfully trying to clear the haze of his cologne around me. I was vaguely aware that I was leaning against the shelf for support and that Malfoy was still way too close.

"What's this?" I heard a girl say, I looked around Draco and saw Pansy Parkinson glaring at us. I cleared my throat and pushed Draco further away from me.  
>"Go away, Pansy." Draco said from beside me, <em>stay calm Hermione. You weren't actually doing anything.<em> I thought anxiously.  
>"I... Um.. I need to go..." I stammered and walked past them as quickly as I could and as I stumbled away I could hear the angry whispers of Draco Malfoy and the whining of Pansy Parkinson. Thankfully I had Charms, which was only around the corner from the library, so I wasn't late. The class passed in a blur, every now and then Professor Flitwick would call on someone to answer a question or to demonstrate a charm, but most of the lesson was spent listening to his lecture.<p>

"Okay students, for homework I want you all to revise everything we went over in this lesson, and practice the spells." Professor Flitwick said and motioned for everyone to pack up their things.  
>"What was wrong with you this morning?" Ron asked as we walked with Harry to Defence Against the Dark Arts.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked, my mind elsewhere.  
>"You came into class looking really angry, and now you seem distracted." He explained and Harry nodded his head in agreement.<br>"Oh, it's nothing." I said dismissively with a wave of my hand.

"Attention students," Professor McGonagall said in a strong voice, her voice filling the room easily. "Today's lesson has been cancelled." A low cheer erupted from the everywhere, but died quickly when Professor McGonagall's severe glare cut across the room.  
>"This time will not be going to waste." She continued after everyone had quietened down, "I ask you to read the first chapter in your books, and answer this questions." She added with a flick of her wand, 10 questions appeared on the board. "I will be testing you on this next class, so use your time wisely." That was all she said as she swept out of the classroom, the door slamming closed after her.<p>

"Well that was riveting" Harry said as we walked toward The Great Hall for lunch, I wasn't listening though. I wasn't sure if I was being paranoid but it seemed like everyone was staring at me. _They're not looking at you, Hermione._ I thought repeatedly, but my thoughts were cut short by Ron.  
>"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" He asked, okay it doesn't mean they're staring <em>directly<em> at me then.  
>"Uh... I'll meet you in Potions, I need some air." I said after a while, I couldn't eat any food; all this unwanted attention was making me feel nauseous. I spent the rest of the lunch hour relaxing under a tree near the black lake, every now and then I would catch someone staring at me, and every time they would quickly look away, it was very frustrating. <em>Alright<em>, I thought reluctantly, _time for double potions_. I walked along the campus towards the Potions classroom, hoping all the way that whatever gossip was circulating had blown over. I was rather hesitant about hearing what the rumors were. On the one hand I wanted to know what all the fuss was about, but on the other hand I didn't want to know about it if it was hurtful. My mind was made up for me when I sat down at my desk next to Harry and Ron. They were both sneaking looks at me just like the rest of the class.


	4. Chapter 4

I set my books down on my desk and waited impatiently for the new Potions master to start the lesson.  
>When I felt eyes burning holes into every part of my face I turned and saw that nearly the whole class was staring at me. I felt my face redden slightly from being the center of attention and peeked a look at Ron and Harry, they quickly switched their gazes to the front of the room but I knew that they had been staring at me as well.<br>I felt my anger flare up, they were supposed to be my best friends, I pulled out a spare bit of parchment along with my ink and quill.  
>I battled with myself for a few minutes on what to say before I decided to just ask the obvious, I dipped my feather quill into the jar of ink rather roughly and then wrote angrily.<p>

**Why are you staring at me?**

I passed the piece of parchment to Harry and waited with baited breath as I saw him slowly write his reply.

I'm not

I stared at the words for a while, baffled at how long it had taken him to write such a short reply.

**Don't lie to me. I saw you.**

I carelessly tossed the parchment back to him, I saw Harry throw an apologetic look to me but I ignored it and looked around the room. I saw several people sneaking looks at me and whispering to their partners but I quickly turned away from them and found myself looking at Draco's table. He was sitting with Pansy Parkinson, I watched as Pansy would touch Draco's hand and would keep repeating the action every time he moved away from her. I looked down at my desk when I felt Harry return the piece of parchment to me.

We'll talk about it later

I breathed out a frustrated sigh but didn't bother pushing the subject as the Professor called the class to attention.

"Hello everyone! My name is Professor Weathervane and I'm your new Potions teacher" The lady talking was a short skinny woman with long curly blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and reached the middle of her back, she had big blue eyes that were behind thin gold framed glasses. She had a small button nose and her lips were thick and were painted in red lipstick, the only show of age were the laugh-lines around her eyes.  
>As she walked, I saw that she was wearing light green dress robes. "I understand that this is where all of you wish to sit but before we start the lesson, there is only a couple of changes I'll be making." with a flick of her wand, the numbers <em>1 - 25<em> appeared in mid-air before each table and then with a swish, the same numbers appeared in chalk on the blackboard and then next to the numbers; the names of students in my class started appearing. I saw that my name was number 7.  
>"I don't agree with the housing diversity and so, because the head master does not mind, in my class you will all be mixed. Find the table with the number next to your name, that desk will be yours for the year." Professor Weathervane explained and when no one moved she yelled "<em>Now!<em>"  
>I quickly gathered up my things and looked around for the desk with <em>7<em> on it, I spotted the table in the second row - on what would usually be the Slytherin side of the room. I slowly made my way over to the table and only looked to who would be sharing my desk with me when I heard them sit down, I internally groaned when I saw that my Potions partner was Draco Malfoy.  
>"Hey Granger" he greeted as he put his books on his side of the table.<br>"Malfoy" I stated.  
>"Okay, now that everyone is settled, today's lesson can begin. I want you all to copy this potion onto a piece of parchment and then use the rest of the class to attempt at making it with your new partner." the Professor said happily and then bewitched the chalk to write the potion <em>Elixir to Induce Euphoria.<em>

I wrote down what was on the board and then left my new seat to get the things that Draco and I needed for our potion. On my way back to the front of the room where I was now sitting, I ignored the stares that I got and the whispers I could hear breaking out. _I hope this stops soon._ I thought as I dumped the stuff in between Draco and I.  
>"You know everyone's staring at us." Malfoy murmured as he finished copying down the potion.<br>"Shut up" I growled as I used my wand to fill the cauldron with water and lit the fire underneath it.  
>While I waited for the water to boil, I checked through the ingredients and picked out Mint Sprigs. I added them to the cauldron and moved onto the next step after I had stirred it.<br>"Don't you think I should do some?" Draco said, I paused in adding more Mint Sprigs to the potion and looked to him.  
>"Oh... sorry" I murmured as I put the ingredient I was holding on the table and watched him add them to the potion. Draco read the next instruction and took the cauldron off the fire to let it stand for 2 minutes.<br>"Granger... Do you know what everyone's saying about us?" Malfoy asked as we waited for the 2 minutes to end, I watched the floating countdown above the cauldron to avoid looking at anyone. _1.45 ... 1.44 ... 1.43 ...  
><em>"Us?" I questioned, _so whatever is going around the castle is about both Draco and myself.  
><em>"Pansy spread some rumours about what she caught us doing in the library." he explained, I gasped silently; I could just imagine the vile things that Pansy Parkinson had come up with.  
>"<em>What<em>? How has she even had _time_?" I exclaimed, thinking back to Transfiguration, _no one was staring at us then, so it would have had to have happened after the class but before we got to the Great Hall.  
><em>Draco just shrugged, "It's Pansy." Was all he offered.  
>"What are the rumours?" I saw Draco move to put the cauldron back on the flame, and put my hand on his forearm to stop his movements. "It's only been 1 minute and 41 seconds" I said quietly as I pointed to the countdown that was still hovering in the air.<br>Draco nodded and waited the 19 seconds before continuing on with the potion, it didn't seem like he wanted to answer my earlier question.  
>"Malfoy," I said and spoke again when he looked over to me "what are the rumours?"<br>"Well basically... that we pretty much had sex" Draco spoke so quickly that I almost didn't catch what he had said.  
>"I'm sorry?" I waited impatiently as Draco put the Shrivelfigs into the potion and I felt my heart rate increase to an alarming speed.<br>"Pansy made it sound like we were having sex" he said slower than before. I groaned and rested my chin on my hand.  
>"I thought that was what you said" I admitted and then turned my head to watch Draco finish the last of the potion, "why does she do these things?" I muttered.<br>Draco shrugged again and simply stated "She's jealous"  
>"Why?" I asked, I leaned forward and saw that the potion was exactly the colour that the recipe said it would be.<br>"She probably just doesn't like that I'm paying more attention to you than to her."  
>"Maybe you should stop then" I muttered low enough that I didn't think he heard me until he finally spoke.<br>"Maybe" Draco answered nonchalantly, I tried to stop the disappointment that I felt at his answer and finished the last of the recipe.  
>I raised my hand and told the Professor that we had finished. I looked around the room and spotted Ron staring at us... Well more like glaring at Draco, I turned back around frowning. Ron was supposed to be one of my best friends and it was obvious that he believed the rumours.<br>"What's wrong?" I heard Draco whisper from next to me, I peered from the corner of my eye and saw him watching me, our eyes met and though it didn't feel like the world had stopped spinning and no one else in the room disappeared because all that mattered now was him and me, for a moment my thoughts _were_ clouded, making me forget what I was going to say.  
>"Um, nothing" I murmured and when I cautiously turned back around I saw that Ron was now talking with Lavender Brown.<p>

After that, the class passed by rather uneventful, I seethed by myself and Draco seemed to understand that I didn't want to be disturbed.

By the end of class I had come to the conclusion that if Ron and Harry really were my best friends then they would be able to overlook these rumours and trust me. As I packed up my things and swiftly walked out of the classroom before anyone else could make any more accusations, I wondered if Ginny was believing what ever was sure to be circulating around her year.  
>I raced up the stairs and around the castle until I found the room for Defence Against The Dark Arts.<br>"Hurry up Granger and take your seat" Professor Snape demanded, I took a glance around the room as I went to a seat at the front of the class and saw that I was the only person that had arrived yet, I sighed in annoyance and took out my book along with my quill, ink and parchment. "Malfoy that's not your seat." I turned my head to the right and saw Draco putting his things on the table next to mine.  
>"I know sir but I wanted a desk closer to the front, you don't mind, do you?" It was strange how charming he could be to the Professors.<br>Professor Snape glared suspiciously between us but I acted as if I couldn't hear them, "I guess not" he muttered and stalked off back to his desk.  
>"Please don't sit down" I murmured to Draco, but he did anyway.<br>"Why not?" I heard him ask, I sighed and shyly looked around as much as I could without entirely turning my body.  
>"Because there's already enough rumours, I don't want any new ones being created."<br>"I don't care what they say about us, and neither should you" Malfoy stated.  
>"You may like being the centre of attention, but I, on the other hand, hate it." I muttered and crossed my arms impatiently, hoping that he would get up and go back to his regular seat.<br>Sensing my annoyance, Draco chuckled slightly and then quietly said "I'm not gonna leave"  
>"Just go back to your seat" I said hotly.<br>"I don't want to, didn't you hear me, Granger? I want to be closer to the front" I couldn't argue with him about that, I hated sitting at the back of a classroom, it made concentrating difficult.  
>I pouted because I knew he had me stuck, "Then go sit..." I trailed off when I saw that the desk at the front on the right side of the room was now taken by Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode, other Slytherins.<br>Malfoy looked to where I was frowning and smirked, "Sorry, looks like you're stuck with me"  
>"Lucky me" I said with no enthusiasm in my voice.<br>"I knew you always liked me" I couldn't help but laugh at his joke, I quickly sobered up and told him not to talk to me at all. Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something but at that moment Professor Snape started the lesson.

"Class has begun, everyone take out your textbooks and turn to Chapter Three" Snape ordered, I turned to the required chapter and saw the title _Vampires_ scrawled across the page. "Read to page 42 and when you are finished, sit with your arms folded." I checked the page number and saw that I was already on page 36, I read my way through the text - occasionally casting a spell over an important point in the writing to make it glow so that I would be able to find them easily when I'm studying. Once I had finished reading the last sentence on page 42, I folded my arms on my desk and waited for Professor Snape to continue on with the rest of class.  
>"Now that all of you slow readers have finished, I'm going to quiz you all on what you have just read" Snape looked around the room and stopped with his eyes fixed at the back. "Potter. Where is the native range of Vampires?"<br>"Um... Europe?" I heard Harry stutter.  
>"<em>Where<em> in Europe?" Snape challenged, I heard Harry _umm_ and _ahh  
><em>"I don't know sir" he finally admitted.  
>"Weasley, answer for Potter" Snape demanded.<br>"Uh... I don't know either sir" Ron murmured and I imagined that his face was as red as a beetroot from the unwanted attention.  
>"Pay attention boys, 5 points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape muttered and moved around the classroom. "Granger, in what part of Europe do Vampires originate from?"<br>I quickly racked my brain for the answer and spoke calmly, "From Romania Professor... Transylvania"  
>"And where else?" Professor Snape challenged again.<br>"The Black Forest in Germany, sir" I answered - a little smug if I'm being completely honest, Professor Snape's eyes scrutinised me for the longest time until he finally spoke.  
>"No one likes a know-it-all Granger" I stared, shocked and averted my eyes to my table, I didn't look away from my hands until I felt parchment on my skin. I glanced at my arm and saw a note waiting to be read.<p>

_I don't think you're a know-it-all_

That's all Draco had written, I turned my head slightly in his direction and gave him a polite smile but otherwise didn't reply. Draco took the folded piece of parchment from under my arm and began to write once again.

_Well, with that aside, do you want to hang out with me on Sunday?_

I read through the sentence and instantly shook my head to say no. Draco waited until Professor Snape turned his back before he took the parchment again and wrote a messy reply. I sighed frustratedly and roughly unfolded the note.

_Don't you at least want to think about it before you shut me down completely?_

I shook my head again and this time he snatched the parchment away and scribbled on it.

_Why not?_

I dabbed some ink onto my quill and wrote quickly under what Draco had just written.

**We aren't supposed to be talking and being seen together outside of class will only fuel the rumours even more. So no, I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you, I'd also appreciate it if you just stopped talking to me.**

I felt bad writing that, and part of me wanted to cross the last bit out. But never-the-less I folded the parchment up and handed it back to Draco.  
>As I waited for him to reply, I decided that I should probably pay attention to what Professor Snape was saying.<br>"...mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence, generally in the form of blood, of living creatures regardless of whether they are undead or a living person..." I felt the parchment touch my hand but before I could open it, Professor Snape snatched it away. _Oh no_ I thought.  
>"What's this?" he murmured as he unfolded the note and began to read it; although thankfully not aloud. "No passing notes in class." Snape said loudly, at this the whole class laughed, I ducked my head down as my face turned bright read. "10 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin" I heard both houses erupt in groans but quickly became quiet when Professor Snape turned his icey glare to everyone else.<br>I spent the remainder of the lesson actually doing my work and listening to what Professor Snape had to say.  
>Throughout the class, I couldn't help peeking at Draco, wondering what he put in the note. He didn't return my gaze at all except once but he gave me his signature sneer.<p>

"For homework, I want you all to write a foot-long scroll of the difference between vampires in the wizarding world and vampires in a muggle fantasy novel of your choice." Snape said, concluding the lesson, as the bell rang - signalling the end of class, everyone quickly packed away all of their things and hurried out of the room. Just as I was getting out of my chair, Professor Snape stopped in front of my desk and told Malfoy and I to stay behind.  
>I looked at Draco next to me, but he wasn't looking at me and didn't seem nearly confused as I was.<br>"What was that note?" Snape asked, as he leaned against his desk with his arms folded across his chest.  
>"Um, it was nothing sir" I murmured, nervously twisting my hands together.<br>Professor Snape pushed away from his desk and pulled out the crumbled piece of parchment, "well with that aside, do you want to hang out with me on Sunday... How romantic" Snape recited, from the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy blush slightly. "That doesn't sound like nothing to me, Miss Granger." When neither of us said anything, Professor Snape continued "As you both should be well aware of, being _Prefects_, fraternising with the opposite sex is not tolerated here at Hogwarts. So the behaviour between the two of you must stop -" Professor Snape was cut off by Malfoy speaking up.  
>"That won't be a problem anymore, sir" I looked at him shocked, he returned my gaze with a cruel glare, I frowned down at my table - feeling a little hurt by his rude demeanor towards me. <em>You wanted things this way,<em> I tried telling myself but it still didn't soothe me one bit.  
>"Even if that is true, when you are in my class, you two will sit on opposite sides of the room." Snape ordered, I nodded my head but stayed silent.<br>"Happily, professor" Draco muttered, I glanced over at him with my mouth slightly agape but Malfoy kept his eyes strained on Snape.  
>"No sarcasm, Malfoy" Professor Snape growled, my eyebrows furrowed in frustration; <em>if that was me who said that, Snape would have taken house points away.<br>_"It wasn't sarcasm, sir"  
>"Very well, you may go." Snape turned sharply and walked into the room that was up the stairs behind his desk. I picked up my book bag and walked out the door, a few steps behind Malfoy.<p>

"Hey" I called to him once we were far enough away from the DADA classroom, I was expecting Draco to turn around and say something sarcastic like _I knew you couldn't stay away Granger_ but he didn't do anything; just kept walking. "Malfoy" I called louder.  
>When he didn't react again, I jogged a bit until I was close enough to him. "Oi" I said, instantly feeling a little rude speaking like that - language I had picked up from Ron.<br>"What do you want, Granger?" Draco sneered but his eyes softened a bit when he looked at me.  
>"What was that about?" I demanded, I didn't know if I was more angry about how he was treating me or that I actually cared.<br>"I'm just giving you what you want, we better go our separate ways before someone sees us, I wouldn't want you to be even more embarrassed." he growled out and stomped off down the hall, _what the hell?  
><em>I walked down the halls and staircases until I came to the Great Hall, I only paused slightly to wipe at my face, hoping to calm myself down, and continued into the room where everyone had already started eating. I spotted Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table opposite Ronald and Harry, and saw that she had a spare seat next to her and I hurried to fill it.

"Hey" Ginny said when I sat down, I was thankful that she didn't look as awkward as Harry and Ronald did.  
>"Hi" I murmured as I put some food on my plate, feeling someone's eyes on me, I looked up searching and found Malfoy looking at me. But the moment our eyes met, he looked away, after a couple of seconds Draco looked back towards me; when I was sure he was looking directly at me, I glared as best as I could and went back to picking at my dinner.<p>

The rest of the feast went by uneventful, I didn't catch Malfoy looking at me again, and for that I was both glad and upset. The only thing that was of importance was that casually at one stage, Ginny whispered to me that after our dinner, she wanted to talk to me. I grudgingly agreed although I knew it was probably had something to do with the rumours... And so that's where I was now, in the dormitory room that Ginny shared with Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane. Ginny was sitting at the end of her four-poster bed while I sat at the top of it with her pillow in my lap.  
>"So... Um I heard the rumours about you and Draco Malfoy" Ginny started awkwardly, I put my head in my hands and then looked back up to her.<br>"They're not true" I blurted out automatically.  
>"Of course I know that!" Ginny said quickly and I instantly relaxed.<br>"Good, at least someone believes me." I said, thinking of my 2 other best friends who currently sat in the common room.  
>"Ron and Harry believe you... They're just shocked..." she said trailing off, I might have believed what she was saying if she didn't sound so unsure.<br>"You're a really bad liar" I muttered and heard Ginny chuckle quietly, when she didn't say anything I spoke again, "what have they said to you?"  
>"Um well... Harry is having a hard time believing any of it, he says that you would have told us about it, and Ron is... Well... I guess for lack of a better word, jealous. He's angry that the rumours are about <em>Malfoy<em>, of all people." Ginny explained slowly, I frowned and absentmindedly picked at the loose fabric of the pillow case while I mulled over what I had just been told.  
>"They're supposed to trust me" Ginny and I didn't say anything else after that, after about 5 minutes of silence I broke it, "So... What was the rumour that you heard?" I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to know what else was circulating around the castle but it just slipped out.<br>"Uh- well, _I_ heard that Madam Pince caught you and Malfoy snogging in an aisle in the library..." I didn't miss the exaggeration on the word _I_, and so I thought I should probably ask the question I was dreading most.  
>"Just how many rumours are there going around, Ginny?"<br>"I... Well-I've only heard of a few of them" she murmured slowly.  
>"O-okay... Well... What are they?" I asked hesitantly, slightly wincing once the question was actually out.<br>"Well... There's the one that I just told you... And the other one that I heard - it was that Pansy Parkinson heard you and Malfoy talking about your relationship... And then you kissed ah-rather passionately and that's when she found you..." my mouth gaped open, _how absurd_ I fiercely thought.  
>"That's ridiculous!" I growled and angrily threw the pillow across the dorm, I could feel frustrated tears starting to leak down my cheeks as I glared at my now discarded pillow. I watched Ginny get up off her bed to retrieve it.<br>"'Mione" she tested slowly as she sat back down.  
>"Sorry..." I whispered and dabbed my eyes dry, I took a deep breath and looked up to see Ginny waiting patiently with a sad smile on her face.<br>"They'll go away, it's only a matter of time"  
>I nodded slowly and hesitated slightly but eventually opened my mouth to talk "I-uh... Can I tell you something?... That you won't repeat anywhere?"<br>"Of course" Ginny said calmly.  
>"Well... Some of what -" I was cut off by the door to my dormitory opening, I turned and saw Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil walking into the room and over to Lavender's bed - which was the closest to the door; whereas Ginny's was the furtherest. They both paused when they saw Ginny and me staring at them, most people would feel the intrusion and leave the room but Pavarti and Lavender just sat on her bed and began gossiping.<br>"Um... I don't think we should talk about this at the moment" Ginny whispered, I nodded my head and told her that we'd finish our conversation another time.  
>"Are you coming back to the common room?" she asked as we got up from the end of the bed.<br>"No I'm going to go to my room, I think I'm just going to read until I fall asleep" I said, she nodded her head in understanding and we said our goodbyes at the top of the stairs.  
>I reached into my trunk when I closed my door and pulled out the first book my hand touched; <em>Emma<em> the title read, _oh mum must have put a muggle book in here for me._ I closed the curtains to my four-poster and began reading.  
>After what felt like 30 minutes, I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 10:24pm. <em>Merlins beard!<em> I quickly marked the page in my book and set it down on my bedside table.  
>I turned off the lamp that hovered over my bed and settled into my blankets, hoping that sleep would overcome me soon.<p> 


End file.
